


One on One Concert

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler found the Doctor at the piano in the dead of night. The haunting tune he played tugged at her heart and she’d rushed downstairs to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: concerts.

Rose found the Doctor at the piano in the dead of night. The haunting tune he played tugged at her heart and she’d rushed downstairs to comfort him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

The music stopped as he leaned into her embrace with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

She shook her head, unconcerned. “Missing the stars again?” 

Rose took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She knew he wanted to be here, but sometimes even having their growing TARDIS coral wasn’t enough to keep him from missing the stars. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What?” the Doctor asked, uncertainly.

Rose nodded. “That’s what it made me think of. It sounded like when you talk about being out there. We’ll get back to them, love. I know we will.”

He smiled at her. “Of course we will, but that was about you, Rose.”

She tilted her head. “But it sounded so sad.”

“I was when I lost you.” 

He carded a hand through his hair. “I’ve been working on a surprise. Putting our lives together to music. That was Canary Wharf, but this,” he paused and played a happier melody. “Was when you accepted me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh,” Rose murmured, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry love,” he whispered softly. 

“It’s just so beautiful,” she sniffled. 

“So are you. Sit with me for a bit?”

Nodding eagerly, she sat down and rested her head against his shoulder.

The Doctor resumed playing and she listened, spellbound. She’d never been one for instrumental music, but she was enraptured as his fingers danced across the keys. 

“That’s enough of a sneak peek,” he declared as he closed the cover after a while. “You’ll get a full concert when I’m done.” 

“I can’t wait,” she said, before kissing him gently.


End file.
